DESDE CERO
by Harumigirl
Summary: POST- SERIES un reencuentro entre Faye y Spike, ésta vez nuestro caza recompensas favorito se llevará una gran sorpresa de encontrar a nuestra Romani con un vientre de ocho meses. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

DESDE CERO

Las cosas para él nunca fueron fáciles, desde su infancia tuvo que esforzarse el doble que otros chicos para si quiera llevarse un pan a la boca, cuando se dio cuenta del talento innato que tenía de meterse en problemas y salir bien librado de aquello, más la habilidad adquirida para defenderse de los más fuertes que él, retarlos, amedrentarlos y hacerse respetar, vaya que sacó provecho de ello. En las calles, en el sindicato, en el espacio. Aprendió también que tenía una tolerancia al dolor más allá que el de la gente común, su umbral se hacía más alto conforme cada herida que se hacía, cada hueso roto, cada cicatriz, cada que quedaba inconsciente por el dolor o la pérdida de sangre en algunos casos, aprendía a volar en el paraíso de supervivencia y cuando regresaba, se volvía más fuerte que la última vez, para empezar de cero o eso le gustaba pensar.

Había pasado poco más de ocho meses desde la última vez que vio aquella cabellera violácea, la última vez que estuvo a su lado, la recordaba llorando en la orilla de su cama de hospital, tomándolo de la mano, su seminconsciencia bajo el efecto de los analgésicos le hizo creer que fue un sueño tibio, igual que su tacto, reconfortante y amargo a la vez, no le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía el alma al verla así, pudo percibir como ella se sintió traicionada desde que le dio la espalda para irse de la Bebop a enfrentar a su enemigo, el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Percibió su dolor y aun así la abandonó, era un traidor para ella, por lo que no se atrevió a darle la cara, tan pronto salió del hospital decidió alejarse de la ojiverde, bajo secretismo se mantuvo en contacto con Jet, pero nada más, el dolor en el alma era algo que todavía no aprendía a soportar, estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

Todo iba bien hasta ese día.

Spike Spiegel estaba caminando por la calle, había terminado de desayunar en un pequeño local de comida casera, o lo más cercano a ella, tomó su café de siempre y se decidió por unos huevos fritos, lo acompañó la sección policiaca del periódico local, en busca de una caza que le trajera recursos para el siguiente mes, aquellos viejos hábitos eran difíciles de olvidar, esos malos hábitos que no se curaban ni con rehabilitación. Terminó de desayunar, dejó el pago y la propina en la mesa, salió a caminar encendiendo un cigarrillo con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón indiferente a las personas que transitaban igual que él, de prisa en sus asuntos.

Caminó unas cuantas calles más, era hora pico así que el tumulto de gente le llevaba la corriente de hacía que dirección andar, por acto reflejo como si una fuerza divina lo incitara volteó al otro lado de la calle y vio la cabellera violácea con la silueta de aquella mujer que reconocería a miles de kilómetros de distancia. La vio de espaldas entrando a un edificio alto, contra su fuerza de voluntad, su cobardía fue vencida por su curiosidad, de repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquellos ojos verdes cristalinos por las lágrimas y quiso verlos de nuevo, pero esta vez para saber que su compañera estaba bien, atravesó la calle para estar más cerca, sin embargo no se atrevió a entrar, se quedó parado en la puerta de vidrio del edificio, observó a través del ventanal a Faye recargada sobre el recibidor saludando cortésmente a la mujer que aparentemente era la recepcionista del lugar, la mujer le respondió el saludo y le indicó que tomara asiento en la sala de espera, Faye obedeció y se sentó.

Fue entonces que una punzada le atravesó el pecho, Spike tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y dio un paso atrás casi tambaleándose por la impresión, la Valentine vestía un pantalón negro y unos botines de tacón bajo del mismo color, un suéter de lana blanco a cuello de tortuga, lo suficientemente holgado como para que a primera vista no hubiera notado el motivo de su impresión: su abultado vientre, Faye Valentine estaba embarazada, tal vez de los mismos ocho meses de los que se había alejado de ella. Era una imagen que nunca espero ver, la maternidad y la peli violácea no entraban ni siquiera en la misma oración, pero aquella mujer sentada en aquella sala, tenía el mismo rostro, la misma sonrisa y la misma mirada intensa que la mujer que se hacía llamar Romani, la mujer seductora, la arpía, la apostadora, la egoísta, era la mujer que ahora posaba sus manos sobre su vientre acuñándolo de manera protectora, como una verdadera madre, tal vez como su propia madre habría hecho con él, pensó.

La recepcionista llamó a Faye, esta se dirigió a ella y posteriormente se adentró más para dirigirse a una puerta, un hombre de bata blanca salió a recibirla, después del saludo ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta del que parecía el consultorio. Spike aprovechó para entrar al edificio, se acercó a la recepcionista, tal vez podía recolectar información que de ante mano sabía la peli violácea nunca le diría directamente.

-Buenos días, señorita… - Se acercó a la recepción y miró el gafete de la chica- Lena- le llamó- Lamento llegar tan tarde, no encontraba un lugar para estacionarme- continuo sin siquiera dejar que la mujer contestara tomándola desprevenida- Verá, la mujer que acaba de entrar a ver al doctor, es mi esposa-

-Vaya- reaccionó la mujer- Usted debe ser el señor Valentine, entonces- dijo sorprendida- Es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí señor, sea bienvenido, la señora Valentine siempre ha venido sola a su control prenatal desde que recuerdo.- le dijo casi recriminándole el hecho, cosa que a decir verdad, si tuvo un efecto de incomodidad en él, pues era verdad, si hubiera sabido antes de la condición de Faye, no la hubiera abandonado. El reproche de la recepcionista estaba sustentado.

-Cuestiones de trabajo- trato de sonar convincente, la mujer por otro lado, endureció la mirada, tal vez le parecía que ningún hombre bajo ningún motivo, debía dejar sola a su mujer en aquellas condiciones. – No soy un patán, ¿sabe?, es sólo que acabo de regresar de un largo viaje- lo último dicho era parcialmente verdad, Spike había hecho un viaje casi al más allá durante su estancia en el hospital, regresado victorioso sobre la muerte y de nuevo un viaje de introspectiva sobre qué hacer en su vida.- El punto es, quería darle una sorpresa a mi esposa, Faye- dijo el nombre para no levantar sospechas, sacó un papel y un lapicero de su bolsillo- ¿Podría darle este recado?, dígale que la estaré esperando, no importa el tiempo que sea, se lo debo- acto seguido dejó el papel doblado sobre el mostrador y salió casi corriendo de ahí, volvió a atravesar la calle y comenzó a caminar, perdido en sus reflexiones.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, Faye Valentine salió del consultorio, agradeció a la recepcionista y se dispuso a salir.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas- le dijo la ojiverde a la mujer.

-Señora Valentine, espere- la mujer se levantó de su silla – Su esposo vino a verla, me dijo que le entregara esto- le extendió el papel.- Dijo que la esperaría el tiempo que fuese.

-¿Mi esposo?- No entendía lo que la mujer le quería decir, pero tomó el papel y lo leyó- ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra!- dijo en voz alta y salió furiosa del lugar. La recepcionista la miró sorprendida, vaya bienvenida le esperaba a aquel pobre hombre, no había nada peor que una mujer enojada y embarazada.

-¡Tómelo con calma, le puede hacer daño al bebé!- le gritó sin si quiera estar segura si la peli violácea la había escuchado, probablemente no, suspiró y regresó a su lugar. Trabajar de recepcionista en una clínica de maternidad le había traído experiencia y un sin fin de historias sobre parejas no tan cuerdas, al parecer el matrimonio Valentine era uno de esos casos raros.

* * *

Spike estaba sentado en una mesa colocada afuera de una cafetería, había escogido ese lugar, pues no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo esperaría, ni siquiera si Faye vendría, tenía derecho a negarse, tenía derecho a reventarle la cabeza si quería y él probablemente se dejaría, ¿Cómo enfrentarla, con que argumento? Si el traidor fue él, quien la abandonó fue él, de haberlo sabido… Como sea, todos esos pensamientos le quitaban el aire y no le apetecía esperar dentro del local.

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldito hijo de las mil putas a venir a robarme mi tranquilidad?!- las manos de Faye estaban tensas sobre la mesa, el golpe le puso las palmas rojas, estaba furiosa, sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuego, las mejillas coloradas y podía decir que incluso salía vapor de su nariz, pero aun así se le hizo más hermosa de lo que le hubiese visto jamás- ¡Reverendo cabrón de mierda!- despotricó la futura madre- ¡¿Por qué ahora Spike, por qué así?!- ante los gritos la gente, se les quedó mirando, pero como era de imaginarse, se pensaron que era una pelea de enamorados y siguieron cada quien en lo suyo.

-Faye, cálmate- dijo el Spiegel en voz calma a sabiendas que cualquier cosa que le dijera la alteraría más- Por favor siéntate, tenemos que hablar obviamente- le señaló su vientre, eso desfalcó por unos segundos a la peli violácea, la hizo bufar otra maldición, pero se sentó. Un mesero que acercó- Un café- pidió Spike.

-Un zumo de naranja- pidió Faye. El mesero tomó la orden y se marchó. Hubo un incómodo silencio, Faye quería dejarlo ahí, salir corriendo y dejarlo atrás como él lo hizo con ella, pero las piernas no le respondieron, Spike por su parte quería abrazarla, decirle que lo perdonara, pero las palabras tampoco salieron. El mesero regresó con la orden, les sirvió y se retiró. Otro silencio más hasta que Spike hizo la primera jugada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- señaló el vientre de Faye con la mirada, estaba examinándola, de hecho empezó a hacerlo desde que se sentó frente a él-

\- Ocho meses- le respondió seca desviando la mirada.

-¿Es mío?- preguntó sin preámbulos. De todo el rato que llevaba esperándola en aquel café, se le vino esa idea a la mente, no era descabellado pensarlo, nunca llevó la cuenta, pero era normal que pasara, después de algunos, bueno más bien, demasiados encuentros sexuales entre ellos, desconocía si ella tenía algún hombre en su vida, pero estaba seguro que mientras estaban juntos él era el único.

-¿Acaso eso importa?- le respondió sarcástica.

-Déjate de estupideces y responde- le ordenó exasperado.

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que sí es tuyo? ¿Qué diferencia habría?- usó el tono más hiriente que le llevó mucho tiempo perfeccionar, lo peor fue que surtió efecto. Spike se sintió como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido cuchillos atravesándole la piel, suspiró e intensificó su mirada, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que vendría después.

-Quiero saber la verdad- le respondió en tono neutro. Faye se tomó su tiempo, bebió el zumo a tragos, tenía la garganta reseca.

-Tú eres el padre- le confirmó. El caza recompensas sintió que se paralizaba, había contemplado la posibilidad pero nunca se había visto así mismo como un padre, no era algo que hubiera querido, traer un hijo a ese jodido mundo de mierda no era una opción, ni siquiera lo fue en su momento con Julia. La elocuencia se le fue con el viento. –

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le recriminó el Spiegel.

-Bastardo- le rezó- ¿Y cómo te lo iba a decir si saliste huyendo del hospital sin dejar rastro?- Touché pensó el peliverde.- El último día que te visité en el hospital, tenía mis sospechas, por eso lloraba junto a ti, tenía miedo- se le quebró la voz, pero no lloró- pero no lo confirmé hasta un par de días después y justo cuando iba a atreverme a contártelo, te desapareces, así sin más, sin siquiera dejar una nota de: ¡Gracias Faye por dejar que te cogiera y cuidarme todo este tiempo!- dijo sarcástica otra vez. Le hizo una señal con el dedo medio para acompañar su molestia, por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro, lo hijo de perra que había sido con ella.- ¡Vete a la mierda, Spike! Tú y tu maldito egoísmo- finalizó.

-Perdóname- una palabra sincera, la única que se le ocurría.- Lo que menos quería era lastimarte, no es que no signifiques nada para mí, por el contrario tengo mucho que agradecerte, siempre estuviste a mi lado y no soy indiferente a ello, pero por eso mismo debía alejarme de ti, todas las personas que apreció terminan tres metros bajo tierra.-

-Pura mierda- le respondió- Entonces, no te necesito, he estado bien sola durante todo este tiempo- intentó levantarse para dejarlo, pero la mano de Spike le detuvo.

-Fui… Soy un idiota, pero no voy a dejarte ahora- la detuvo- No así.

-¿Y qué, vas a jugar conmigo a la casita? ¿Por el bebé o por mí?-

-Por ambos- le contestó- Por los tres- Tomó las dos manos femeninas cubriéndolas con las suyas- Yo no sé jugar a la casita, así que aprenderemos juntos, voy a tener muchos errores y tú los tendrás también, pero vamos a esforzarnos por el bebé que llevas en el vientre, le tocaron unos padres bastante jodidos, así que hay que hacerlo lo mejor que podamos.- Las cosas para Spike nunca fueron fáciles, pero tenía un talento innato para sobrevivir.- Empezaremos DESDE CERO, sin mirar atrás, sólo en el presente, ¿de acuerdo?-

Faye se esforzó por soltarse, por callarlo, por pensar que Spike estaba mintiendo, Dios sabe que se esforzó por negarse, pero al final decidió creerle.

-Tenemos tanto por hacer- suspiró vencida por la chispa de felicidad que se asomaba ante la nueva oportunidad.

FIN.

Puede situarse post series, aquí se da a entender que en algún momento del desarrollo de la serie estos dos sucumbieron a la tensión sexual entre ellos ( que para todos es obvia) pero en esta vez hubo consecuencias de nueve meses. déjenme su opinión por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

DESDE CERO PART 2

Tres semanas después…

Desde ese encuentro entre aquellos dos testarudos las cosas iban particularmente agradables, lentamente las piezas se iban acomodando, sin presiones extras sobre darle más etiqueta a la relación de lo que ya estaba establecida: eran dos adultos, extrañamente amigos en pro de una mejora interpersonal entre las partes por el bienestar de su próximo hijo en común. Así era, ni Faye pese a que había permitido (otra vez) al caza recompensas frecuentarla más seguido, estaba preparada para regresar al tortuoso sentimentalismo que la había llevado a su estado de gravidez en primer lugar, por mucho que quisiese. Ni Spike por más esfuerzos que hacía para estar con la Romani para no perderse ni un minuto más del desarrollo y próximo nacimiento de su hijo, estaba preparado para pensar en algo más complejo como una relación amorosa con la madre del niño aunque eso no quitaba que quería estar a su lado al cien por ciento, sin embargo los dos idiotas, estaban a pesar del temor, también felices por tener una parte del otro en común, por dar la mitad de su vida a un nuevo ser.

Spike pensaba que la silueta del bebé en la pantalla del ultrasonido le era parecido a él, aunque tal vez también a Faye por mucho que intentaran explicarle que en aquella pantalla manchada de tonos negros y grises era más cuestión de imaginación pensar en el parecido físico del producto con sus progenitores que una afirmación, le tomó la mano a Faye embelesado por la imagen que acompañaba de los rápidos latidos del corazón de su hijo que para este entonces ya les habían dicho el sexo del bebé, se sintió tan enajenado en su mundo que era difícil de creer.

-¿Entonces, todo bien?- preguntó Faye desde la camilla con el abultado vientre embarrado del frío gel que ayudaba al doctor a ver a través del ultrasonido.

-Así es- afirmó el doctor con una sonrisa- No hay de qué preocuparse por el momento, su hijo tiene el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello pero es probable que no cause problemas para el nacimiento, nos toca esperar a que inicies con el trabajo de parto en los próximos días- finalizó mientras tomaba una toallita higiénica y limpiaba el gel de la barriga de Faye.- Puedes continuar con tu rutina normal, excepto ejercicio físico extenuante.

-De acuerdo- dijo la ojiverde mientras se acomodaba la blusa y el pantalón para luego ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Spike.

-Si me disculpan, señor y señora Valentine- dijo el doctor para poder retirarse y darles un momento de privacidad a la pareja.

-Spiegel- se apresuró a corregir el peliverde-

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó confundido el doctor.

-Somos Spiegel- le dijo jugando un poco con el doctor- Valentine es el apellido de mi esposa.- trató de no reírse.

-Oh, lo siento, es que todo este tiempo…- quiso disculparse el doctor, aún más confundido.

-No le haga caso, doctor- intervino Faye con una mirada desaprobatoria hacia su "esposo".- Aún estamos arreglando lo de los apellidos- le recriminó a Spike.

-De acuerdo, con permiso- dijo el hombre de bata y salió de la habitación.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- le regañó la peli violácea.

-¿El qué?- preguntó el caza recompensas- Sabes que bromeo, aunque no me parece una idea tan descabellada que nosotros dos… - se interrumpió – Bueno… - no sabía cómo decirlo, habían acordado respetar sus límites y a pesar de que no estaba listo para semejante paquete, llevaba varios días con la idea en la cabeza de que tal vez, algún día pudieran intentar estar juntos esta vez desde cero, como una pareja, estaba tan confundido, pero una cosa si era clara no iba a dejarla sola.

-No- le cortó Faye – Ni se te ocurra mencionar eso ahora, todavía no- pese a que extrañaba los brazos del peliverde, no era capaz de adentrarse nuevamente en ese camino sin temor a salir lastimada, y más sin una verdadera razón como el amor entre ellos y no sólo la fiebre por el amor a su hijo.- Esperemos a que el bebé nazca y veremos cómo nos va después de eso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, se alejaron del edificio y se dirigieron a un pequeño departamento en medio de la ciudad que Faye había rentado desde que se enteró de su embarazo, se le hizo difícil dejar a Jet, pero éste entendió que lo que Faye necesitaba ahora era la estabilidad que en la Bebop no podía encontrar. Aunque cada que podía el Black pasaba de vez en cuando con algo de despensa y víveres para ella y el bebé. Spike por su parte se había instalado nuevamente en la Bebop sino donde más, en su vieja habitación recordaba todo lo sucedido y más aquellas noches que pasó sobre la piel de la ojiverde, incluso a veces podía oler el perfume de la mujer en su vieja almohada. Cada mañana la había forzado a hacerse de una rutina; el Spiegel pasaba a saludarla y desayunaban juntos, después le ayudaba a instalar las cosas que recientemente habían comprado para la habitación de su hijo.

-Faye- dijo Spike una vez entraron al departamento.- Déjame quedarme contigo estos días- utilizó un tono sutil, pero no era del todo una sugerencia.

-¡Estás loco!, ¡Claro que no!- contestó inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo, quise ser amable- dijo en voz baja más para sí mismo- Quise decir, voy a quedarme contigo hasta que nazca el bebé.

-Por supuesto que no, no vas a invadir mi espacio. ¡Diablos, no!- se volvió a negar eufórica y se dirigió a la cocina- Necesito agua- Spike la siguió.

-No se trata sólo de ti- le dijo con firmeza, mientras la veía servirse un vaso con agua para después beberlo- No quiero que estés sola en estos días, si empiezas con los dolores de parto, seré yo el primero en enterarme y llevarte maldito al hospital- Basta de condescendencias- Te guste o no, me quedaré.

-Claro, te apareces y desapareces de mi vida como se te da la maldita gana- dijo en tono ácido, miró a Spike a los ojos, su mirada era determinada no iba a ceder- Haz lo que quieras- ella por otro lado, estaba demasiado cansada para darle más batalla- Pero sólo hasta que nazca el bebé- le amenazó dando la última palabra. Después se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un poco, apenas se acostó sobre la cama y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche el caza recompensas estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón frente al televisor había hecho café para él y un poco de té de hierbas para cuando la peli violácea se despertara, escuchó a Faye salir de la habitación contigua y dirigirse al baño, pocos minutos después se acercó al sillón.

-¿Sigues aquí?- le preguntó mientras le empujaba las piernas para poder sentarse en el sillón junto a él.

-Te dije que me quedaría- le respondió sarcástico y se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentara- Te hice té, te sentará bien- dijo sin quitar la vista del televisor.

-¿Me lo traes?- le preguntó la ojiverde con un gesto tierno. Spike resopló fastidiado pero se puso de pie y le trajo la taza de té y un pedazo de pastel de limón que había en el mini refrigerador.

-Ten y comételo- se lo extendió y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

-Tal vez el que estés aquí no es mala idea- se burló Faye ante la inexplicable servicial actitud del cazador, en otros tiempos nunca se hubiera imaginado un gesto de amabilidad de su parte sin pedir nada a cambio, bueno para ser justos ella tampoco lo hacía de a gratis.

-No te mal acostumbres- le respondió.- Muero por un cigarro- suspiró

-¿Y crees que yo no? Pero si yo no fumo, tu tampoco- le recriminó.

-Entonces dame un poco de eso- le arrebató el pastel probó un poco con la misma cuchara- No está mal- saboreó.

-¡Oye!- reclamó la futura madre- Eso es mío y de tu hijo- le reprochó de manera juguetona.- ¡Auch!-

-¿¡Qué pasa!?- preguntó Spike alarmado- ¡Los dolores de parto! ¡¿Ya es hora!?-

-¡No! Carajo, ¿Podrías calmarte?- le negó Faye poniendo una mano del peliverde en su vientre- Esta pateando, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, siéntelo-

La sensación fue indescriptible para el caza recompensas, las pequeñas pataditas eran tan fuertes que podía ser un peleador innato, justo como él, eso lo enorgulleció, en verdad aquella experiencia lo estaba cambiando, le hacía cambiar la visión del mundo, tal vez aún haya esperanza para un alma perdida como él. Momentos como ese se repitieron durante los siguientes días, Spike aprendió que de a poco se ganaba la confianza de Faye, le permitió dormir en el sofá aquellas noches. Hasta que en una en especial hubo otro gran cambio.

La escuchó en la madrugada levantarse, salió al baño y se volvió a meter en su habitación pero dejó la luz prendida, a su agudizado oído no le fue indiferente la respiración cansada de la peli violácea, y las pisadas de ida y vuelta en la habitación, se puso de pie y tocó con delicadeza la puerta.

-Faye, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó detrás de la puerta. La mujer giró el picaporte y lo dejó entrar sin dejar de caminar sobre la habitación, llevaba un camisón de tela ligera de tirantes que le llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas, se veía muy cómodo y fresco, pero ella sin embargo se veía cansada, ojerosa con las manos en su espalda a la altura de la cadera inhalando y exhalando pesadamente.

-No, no lo estoy- la ojiverde iba y regresaba de su lugar parecía que quería hacer un agujero en el suelo- Este niño, me está causando problemas, no quiere salir- volvió a inhalar y exhalar- Vamos bebé, ya debes salir de ahí, deja de darle problemas a mamá- Spike la observaba embelesado, no podía dejar pasar la gracia que le hacía aquel monologo de maternidad, pero no podía reírse sin que ella se lo tomara a mal.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- le preguntó a su vez preocupado.

-No, nada, solo disfruta de tu suerte por no ser quien lleve quince kilos de más sobre su espalda. Pero cuando salga- le dijo señalando su barriga- tú serás quien le cambie los pañales- le amenazó.

-Déjame ayudarte- la alcanzó y la atrajo hacía él- Ven- la recostó en la cama y él se recostó detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura, poniendo el rostro sobre su cuello, aspiro el aroma de la peli violácea. Olía tan bien, pensó-

-Spike- la romani trató de levantarse, ante el gesto que también le resultaba reconfortante y dulce, se incomodó un poco, pero el aludido no la dejó escapar.

-Shhh, trata de dormir- y la abrazó con más fuerza hasta que el sueño la venció. Y varias noches más se reconfortaban entre sueños el uno al otro en la misma habitación.

* * *

Se cumplieron cuarenta semanas de gestación, es decir poco más de nueve meses, era medio día y la desesperación de la futura madre se hacía mayor, esta vez Jet había ido a visitarlos llevando consigo una ofrenda de pañales y biberones nuevos para su ahijado. Los dos hombres conversaban en la cocina mientras escuchaban a Faye darse un baño, estaba decidida a si o si ese niño saldría hoy por que salía, estaba dispuesta a amenazar al doctor con su Glock hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?- preguntó Jet Black

-Somos un desastre, pero creo que vamos bien- dijo Spike- al menos me deja dormir con ella. Ya veremos después de que nazca el bebé-

-¿Y tienes planeado algo?-

-Nop- se sinceró- Ni un carajo, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. No me alejaré de ella eso te lo aseguro-

-Siempre creí que de alguna manera ustedes dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro- dijo Jet- que si ambos se olvidaban de sus pasados y se esforzaban a pesar de lo testarudos que son, terminarían juntos.

-¿El uno para el otro, eh?-

-Ella se enamoró de ti y aunque lo niegues, también llegaste a sentir algo por ella, sólo que tu necedad por llevar tu venganza te nubló la vista de lo que tenías enfrente, me alegra que ahora estés dispuesto a darte esa oportunidad, me hace feliz verlos convertirse en padres, ¡Qué diablos! ¡Voy a ser tío, con un carajo!- abrazó a Spike.- Soy tan feliz-

-Lo sé amigo- le replicó el peliverde con el poco aire que salía de sus pulmones gracias al apretujón del hombre con el brazo de metal.

Escucharon a Faye salir del baño y dirigirse a su habitación silbando una melodía que había escuchado últimamente en la radio, al parecer el baño le sentó de maravilla pues salió con una sonrisa. Spike la siguió a la recamara, la vio ponerse un vestido verde de tirantes gruesos que le llegaba a la pantorrilla y una chamarra de mezclilla corta, seguía silbando muy contenta.

-¿Faye?- preguntó intrigado por su actitud.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada- está le sonrió- Que acabo de romper la fuente- dijo como si nada.- Ya era hora que salieras- le señaló a su vientre.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Estás loca, lo dices así de tranquila?!- el exaltado ahora era él- De acuerdo, iremos al hospital.

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo aun no empiezo con las contracciones más fuertes y… ¡Auch!- se interrumpió por el dolor.

-¿Una patada?- preguntó Spike, casi sabiendo la respuesta.

-No, contracciones- esta vez el espasmo fue realmente intenso- Ahora si hay que ir al hospital- se dobló del dolor.

-¡Jet!- gritó Spike.

Llegaron corriendo al hospital, subieron a Faye a una camilla y el doctor la atendió tratando de tranquilizarlos a todos, le daban miedo esos hombres en especial el calvo grandote con barba que gritaba improperios de no sé qué por su sobrino. Trató de llevar a Faye a una habitación contigua a la sala de partos para revisarla, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera empujar la camilla la mujer lo detuvo.

-Espere un momento, doc.- dijo apenas con el dolor entre sus palabras- AHH- se quejó- No voy a ninguna parte, sin este hijo de puta a mi lado- señaló a Spike- Quiero que esté presente en el parto- le ordenó al doctor. Mientras tomaba al peliverde de la corbata.

-Faye, no me iré de aquí- le dijo Spike para tratar de calmarla.

-Vamos- atinó a decirle el doctor- Ayúdeme con la camilla- y entre ambos la empujaron a la habitación, hicieron los preparativos y el doctor junto con enfermería trataban de calmar a la endemoniada y primeriza madre. Vistieron a Faye con la bata de hospital y le dieron una desechable estéril a Spike, se escuchaba la respiración fuerte y entrecortada de la ojiverde a cada contracción.- Señora Valentine puje cuando yo le diga-

-¡Carajo!- gritó la futura madre- Ahh- se quejó- ¡Maldita sea, ¿aún no? Doctor-

-Un segundo más y…. Ahora, puje- Faye pujó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que Spike quedó sorprendido por el esfuerzo, aquella experiencia era tan dura también para él mientras imaginaba ponerse en el lugar de la peli violácea.

El llanto de un niño con la sangre Spiegel-Valentine se hizo presente en la sala, terminaron el protocolo del parto y una vez envuelto en unas sábanas la enfermera asistente le pasó su crío a Spike. Este lo tomó en brazos, y aquella pequeña envoltura tibia de apenas tres kilos y medio se le hizo la cosa más frágil que hubiera sostenido jamás, su instinto le hizo querer protegerlo del mundo, un mundo que buscaba acabar con los débiles, lo haría fuerte, le enseñaría todo lo que pudiera para que fuera un sobreviviente. La voz de una muy cansada Faye lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Déjame verlo- se lo acercó y ella lo tomó en brazos- Hola, pequeño diablo- le habló con ternura- Soy la mujer que te acaba de traer al mundo, soy tu mamá- le besó la frente y la nariz- Y éste hombre que vez aquí- señaló a Spike- Es tu papá, ¿A que es guapo?, apuesto que tú también lo serás-

-Tenemos tanto por hacer- esta vez fue el caza recompensas quién dijo aquella frase-

FIN.

Por fin la segunda parte y tengo una tercera siempre y cuando ustedes quieran leerla, por favor avísenme.


	3. Chapter 3

DESDE CERO PERTE 3

Un año después…

Las cosas en un año habían cambiado tanto, de algún manera se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro, tomaban decisiones juntos (aunque no siempre las correctas) en especial si se trataba del pequeño Michael Spiegel Valentine, el pequeño de un año cuya rebeldía la llevaba en los genes por parte de ambos padres. El chiquillo los mantenía unidos aún frente a las discrepancias de opiniones de uno contra el otro, como siempre lo había sido y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a vivir juntos otra vez (aunque cada quién en su habitación) ya no como extraños, si no como familia, incluso el tío Jet se quedaba largas temporadas con ellos cuando iba a visitarlos, continuaban siendo una familia disfuncional pero muy a su manera hacían lo que podían para mantener un hogar saludable para el infante.

Era muy tarde esa noche, Spike entraba silenciosamente a la habitación de Faye intentando no despertarla, el trabajo que le habían solicitado le llevó un poco más de tiempo del que había dispuesto, cuando llegó al departamento lo primero que hizo fue lavarse las manos y dirigirse a la habitación, quería verlos a ambos a ella y a su hijo, pudo observar con detenimiento bajo una tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara de noche, la silueta de la peli violácea vestida con un camisón ligero de tirantes que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, acostada sobre la cama abrazando al pequeño Mike, entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido y se acercó a ellos, le dio un beso en la frente al niño y le susurró palabras cariñosas como en su infancia el mismo hubiera querido escuchar. Las ganas de continuar esos gestos lo llevaron también a acariciar la mejilla rosada de Faye con miedo a despertarla apenas fue un roce, el instinto protector se hacía cada vez más fuerte en él, quería alejarlos de un mundo peligroso, haría lo que fuese necesario por su seguridad, por darle a su hijo la infancia que él no tuvo.

¿Y con Faye? Ese era un punto y aparte, la quería si, se daba cuenta apenas que siempre la había querido, pero estaba tan perdido que no pudo darse cuenta sino ya hasta muy tarde, no quería lastimarla, él había decidido alejarse de ella desde que despertó en aquel hospital, si él se iba se llevaba el peligro consigo, al menos eso pensó, pero el destino quiso lo contrario, quiso que se la encontrara en aquella calle entrando al hospital de maternidad, el destino los unió de nuevo y con más fuerza, por una buena razón que llevaba parte del corazón de ambos. Ahora era un orgulloso padre y quería ser también un buen esposo. La idea de pedirle a Faye que se casase con él le había surgido desde un buen tiempo, había despejado si no por completo al menos la mayoría de sus dudas, habían empezado desde cero y lo habían hecho bien, pero ese punto ya lo habían superado, era hora de llegar al cien, tendría mucho que perder si no lo intentaba. Sintió como Faye se revolvió un poco y pesadamente abrió los ojos, lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Haz llegado- le susurró- ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó en voz baja con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo. Se enderezó un poco sin mover al niño.

-Me tomó más tiempo del que creía pero nada que no pueda resolver- le contestó en el mismo tono- Te contaré los detalles mañana-

-¿Cansado?- le preguntó la dueña de los ojos verdes. Spike asintió.

-Me daré una ducha y después iré a dormir- le dijo- Sigue durmiendo- Spike se enderezó para darse la media vuelta y salió en dirección al baño.

* * *

Tardó poco más de quince minutos en la ducha, le relajaba bastante el agua tibia, cerró la llave de la regadera, tomó una toalla para secarse, después se la amarró en la cintura y salió del cuarto de baño, se sorprendió a ver a Faye en el pasillo. El camisón que llevaba puesto le quedaba un poco holgado por lo que los tirantes caían sobre sus hombros descubriendo un poco más el puente de sus crecidos senos, la maternidad le había sentado bien, tragó saliva para disimular el gusto por la vista que tenía enfrente. Carraspeó un poco.

-Lo siento, ¿Hice mucho ruido?- le preguntó. Faye negó con la cabeza sin embargo no soltó palabra, sólo lo miró a los ojos con la intensidad igual a las brasas de carbón. Sin decir más se abalanzó contra él y lo besó apasionadamente colgándose de su cuello, a Spike le pudo haber tomado por sorpresa de no ser que él estaba esperando ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo, la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra él subiendo un poco la falda del camisón en el acto. –Oh Faye- le susurró entre un beso y otro mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, mezclando sus sabores.

-Spike- resonó su nombre en los labios de ella. Eso lo excitó mucho más. La tomó de la cintura y la llevó en dirección a su propia habitación, eran silenciosos no querían ser interrumpidos por el llanto de su hijo. Llegaron a la habitación de Spike y éste la dejó sobre la cama, se posó encima de ella y le besó el cuello y los hombros en dirección a los traviesos tirantes del camisón.

-Oh Faye, he extrañado esto- le besó otra vez, luego volvió a bajar por su pecho con las manos por donde el pasaba le bajaba el camisón hasta la cintura dejando expuestos sus senos, la observó detalladamente, la peli violácea gimió orgullosa de sus atributos, le recordó a aquellas ocasiones en que lo provocaba con sus extrovertidos atuendos, la vieja Faye que él conoció y que lo atrajo con su desinhibición, su atrevimiento sin importarle lo que dijeran de ella, la Faye que lo tentó en su cama y que el gustoso aceptó por los motivos que fueran, lujuria, pasión, aventura, lo que fuere que en aquel tiempo en la Bebop lo llevara lejos de sus pesadillas.

-No te detengas- le ordenó en voz baja y sensual- También lo he extrañado- le sonrió, tocando su mejilla lo atrajo hacía sus senos y Spike se dejó llevar como un niño, succionó de sus pezones y un líquido tibio salió de ellos, ella gimió encantada, su sabor era dulce, pensó Spike. Mientras tanto Faye hizo su magia, le quitó la toalla de la cintura al peliverde y masajeó un poco su virilidad, un masaje delicado pero firme sobre él. Spike también gimió de placer, ese era otra cosa por la que el sexo con ella era diferente, era atrevida, Faye daba igual que recibía y eso lo volvía loco, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido echar por la borda todo esto? A estas alturas no se imaginaba el resto de su vida sin ella y su primogénito.

No se dijeron nada más excepto sus nombres entre susurros y gemidos bajos para no despertar a su hijo que estaba en la habitación contigua. Spike la tomó de la cintura y terminó de quitarle el camisón que bajó junto con sus pantaletas, Faye expuso más su cadera para hacérselo más fácil, el peliverde le abrió con cuidado las piernas y la penetró, la Romani se abrazó a él y le hizo juego, los dos movieron la cadera en un mismo ritmo por varios minutos, se llevaron las sabanas consigo y se entregaron deshaciéndose en uno dentro del otro. Cuando terminaron, descansaron un poco apenas Spike se recuperó y repitieron la entrega de sus cuerpos aprovecharon el resto del tiempo en el que su hijo dormía. Quedaron desnudos abrazados sobre la cama.

-Cásate conmigo Faye- Le dijo Spike de repente- Démosle a Mike una verdadera familia- Faye se tomó unos minutos para contestar.

-Creí que ya lo éramos- le respondió.

-Bueno si y no- habló el peliverde- Tiene un padre y una madre que nunca lo dejarán solo, que le darán la vida que nosotros no tuvimos, un tío Jet que le rompería el cuello al hijo de perra que se atreva a hacerlo sufrir, en caso de que nosotros no la hagamos primero y una pelirroja hermana mayor más loca que una cabra, que también lo cuidaría.

-Es verdad- le interrumpió a con media sonrisa.- ¿Entonces, por qué habríamos de casarnos?- le preguntó.- Dame una verdadera razón- esta vez fue Spike quién se tardó en contestar, no porque no supiera la respuesta si no porque no sabía cómo plantearla.

-Te amo- soltó sin más. Faye se enderezó para verlo a los ojos.

-Repítelo- le ordenó.

-¡Maldición Faye, me escuchaste!- le contestó en tono serio.

-¡Que lo repitas carajo!, esperé por mucho tiempo que me dijeras eso, tengo derecho a escucharlo cuantas veces quiera- le replicó.

-Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo y nos casaremos aunque sea lo último que haga – finalizó.

-Bien- Faye le dio un beso fugaz en los labios- Nos casaremos- le sonrió y se volvió a recostar junto a él sobre su pecho- Pero más vale que no te retractes ni intentes huir, porque te cortó las pelotas, ¿Va?- le amenazó en un dulce tono para cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir un poco antes de que el pequeño Mike se despierte.

* * *

Un mes después…

Jet cargaba en brazos al pequeño Mike, junto a Ed y Ein quienes habían asistido vestidos formalmente para la ceremonia de la boda civil. Faye llevaba puesto un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo que le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla, se veía realmente hermosa y Spike por su parte llevaba puesto un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color, la formalidad no era lo suyo pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, la ceremonia fue en el juzgado civil, sólo ellos seis (contando a Ein) y el juez que los había casado. Salieron del edificio dispuestos a celebrar, se dirigieron a una playa lejana a solo una hora de distancia, Jet y Ed prepararon bocadillos y bebidas para la ocasión, se sentaron en una vieja manta disfrutaron todo el día bajo el sol y el mar. Jet, Ed y Ein jugaban en la orilla del mar. Faye estaba sentada sobre la manta con el pequeño Mike en brazos observando a su familia, Spike se sentó junto a ella y la besó, su hijo le extendió los brazos y éste lo cargó.

-No veo la hora de arrancarte ese vestido- le dijo Spike a su mujer, con un guiño de ojo para hacer énfasis en sus palabras que reflejaban sus traviesos pensamientos.

-Spike- le regañó- No digas esas cosas frente a Mike-

-Es muy pequeño, no entiende de estas cosas, aunque cuando sea grande le enseñaré todo lo que un hombre debe saber acerca de mujeres-

-Claro eres un experto- comentó sarcástica.

-No soy experto en mujeres, sólo experto en ti- se acercó a ella para morderle el oído con delicadeza, Faye se estremeció- Y en como complacerte- le besó el cuello.

-Te amo, Spiegel- le dijo ella mientras lo besaba. El pequeño Mike en el medio, no sabía lo que pasaba, solo podía sentir el amor de sus padres.

FIN.

capitulo final de este 3-shot. No hago referencia al trabajo de Spike pues lo dejo a su imaginación, la verdad puede ser cualquier cosa incluso que el hombre continuara como caza recompensas, o tal vez no, se buscó algun otro trabajo menos peligros ahora que es padre. Ustedes decidan y dejenmelo saber.

El nombre de Michael "Mike" Spiegel ya le habia utilizado en otro de mis fics un Two-shot que pueden encontrar en el FIC CADA PIEZA EN EL AMOR, son los primeros dos one-shots (SESION SEMANAL y PENSANDO EN SERIO) uno la continuación del otro. Gracias Herria por apoyarme siempre, te leo amiga.


End file.
